1. (Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a lighting device for lighting a switch arrangement mounted on a steering wheel pad, which can function as a horn switch, on an automotive steering wheel. More specifically, the invention relates to a lighting device which can light a plurality of operation switches for controlling electrical devices other than the horn.
2. (Description of the Prior Art)
In some vehicles, as is well known, a plurality of operation switches other than a horn switch are mounted on a steering wheel pad for controlling an electrical device, such as cruise control switches, audio control switches and so forth. In such vehicles, it is convenient for operating these operation switches at night if a lighting device for illuminating the operation switches is provided thereon. However, in cases where these operation switches are connected to the electrical device via slip rings, it is usually required to provide an additional slip ring connected to a circuit which causes a lighting source to be turned on in order to provide such a lighting device. In practice, it is difficult to provide any additional slip rings since there is not sufficient space on the steering wheel pad in which the slip rings are installed.